Statodamus
State Motto: Deus et Nos AdjectiveStatodami Government Ruled by Acacius Eudoxius and his loyal conservative senate. On regal forms, he is signed Acacius of the Great Dynasty Eudoxios , Basileus of Statodamus, by the Grace of God, Lord of Statodamus City, and Defender of the Faith. The Basileus golds absolute power both over the country and its citizens however usually he waits for the approval of the senate before the passing of domestic legislation. This is because the senate represents the aristocracy, and therefore the people, of Statodamus. The largest and only political party, the Statodamus Conservative League, which can be used to represent the government best, is highly influenced by religion and by loyalty to the Basileus. It holds the following simplified policies:Trade Policy: Protectionism Economic Policy: State Capitalism Religious Policy: Moralism Citizenship Policy: Residency War Policy: Anti-Military Major Settlements * Statodamus City The capital of Statodamus, this walled city is the seat of luxury for the entire realm. The city river and walls provide a barrier between wealth and the working class. * Tyrus As the hub of trade and industry for the nation, Tyrus receives all the foreign imports and sends out the foreign exports. This would make Tyrus a rich and prosperous town if not for the heavy taxes on the city which supplies the capital with its luxuries. * Solimitantus A fortress on an off shore island in the south of Zarpana. Colours The flag is composed of the national colours of white and gold in the shape of a cross, the symbol of the national religion in Statodamus. Geography The climate of Statodamus divides the country into a lush, cool north and a blisteringly hot south. This divide also manifests itself into Statodami culture; the north being the rich breadbasket of the Kingdom whereas the south is poorer and more nomadic. To the south, the native unassimilated people are known as Angues, snakes, although they are mostly in separate small clans and tribes as opposed to be one large people. Religion The entire citizenship of Statodamus follows the one true faith of Profides which teaches that there is one true faith led by the one omnipotent God above. Temples have be constructed across the island for regular worship. This contain a single shrine Military The Kingdom of Statodamus maintains a modest army composed of mostly garrison units in the major towns across the island. These troops protect the coasts from pirate raids and the land from very occasional raiders. The Navy mostly serves to fight weaker pirates and protect merchant convoys. As stated above, the military acts more as a convoy escort more than anything else nowadays. History The history of Statodamus can be considered a history of religious struggle. The south of the island, had, for a long time, been opposed to the enlightened rule of Statodamus. However, these heathens have been, for the most part, assimilated and forgiven for their past infidelity. There was a brief war between the north and the south for control of the island and for the spreading of our one true faith and their heathen belief. However, after a short time, the north won the hearts of the people after they heard the words of the now dead prophet. Category:States of Pluribus